


I Can't Do This

by darkangel86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “I can't, I can't do this, Clark.  I can not do this.” Winn stressed as he paced back and forth in front of his boyfriend. “Winn.” Clark sighed. “You can do this.”“Nope. No. I can't. Clark, I can't do this!” Winn exclaimed with wide eyes as he continued to wear a hole in the rug he was pacing on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely can not get these two out of my head so have another fic with them.

“I can't, I can't do this, Clark. I can not do this.” Winn stressed as he paced back and forth in front of his boyfriend. 

“Winn.” Clark sighed. “You can do this.”

“Nope. No. I can't. Clark, I can't do this!” Winn exclaimed with wide eyes as he continued to wear a hole in the rug he was pacing on.

“Haven't you faced much worse things than this?” Clark asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he sighed, again, at the younger man.

“No. Yes. _Maybe._ Why? None of that matters right now because I can't do this!” Winn very nearly yelled.

“Winn. Honey. Come here.” Clark said, opening his arms, waiting for the shorter man to do as he asked. “Please.”

Winn groaned as he practically threw himself into Clark's arms.

Clark smiled. He liked the way Winn seemed to fit perfectly into his arms.

“You realize this is just Kara, right? She's not going to be mad or angry at you. Knowing my cousin, she'll throw us a party.” Clark chuckled, imagining the look on Kara's face when she found out about them. He couldn't exactly understand why Winn was so worried.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I attempted to kiss Kara?” Winn asked, or mumbled rather, with his face smooshed against Clark's chest.

“Um, no.” Clark said honestly. He was pretty sure he would have remembered that story.

“It was an epic fail. It was after all that crap with my dad and she was there, being my friend and I just went for it.” Winn sighed, risking a glance up at Clark's face hoping for the best.

“And? What happened?” Clark asked, tightening his hold on Winn.

“She very politely declined my offer and I spent the next two weeks going out of my way to avoid her. It was awful.” Winn said honestly.

“Okay. I imagine it probably could have gone better but what does that have to do with you telling her about us?” Clark wondered aloud.

As much as he didn't want to move, Winn pulled himself out of Clark's arms. Fidgeting in front of the other man, Winn gave a nervous chuckle as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Because, Clark, if I wasn't good enough for Kara, there is no way she's going to think I'm good enough for you.” There. He'd said it. Winn took a deep breath and waited for Clark to say something.

Clark stood gaping at Winn, completely caught off guard by the other mans admission. That was quite possibly the last thing Clark had expected to hear.

“Winn, honey. You don't really believe that, do you?” Clark asked gently, as if one wrong word would send Winn running.

“How can I not, Clark?” Winn shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, okay, I had the biggest crush on Kara for, for a really long time and of course she didn't want me. She wanted Jimmy and okay, I can understand that because Jimmy is just as beautiful as your cousin is so yeah, they go together perfectly. And then there was Siobhan who would only fool around with me in the janitor's closet before she ended up trying to kill me. I mean, sure there were a few others when I was younger but never anything serious and it always ended in heartbreak. For me. So obviously there's something wrong with me so that Clark, that's why I'm worried. I'm not good enough for you.”

“Winn...” Clark tried only to be interrupted.

“No, its true, okay? I mean, you're Clark Kent! You're practically perfect and I'm not. I'm not even close. You're gorgeous and sweet and smart and nice! You're so damn nice, Clark.” Winn turned his back to Clark, suddenly all to aware of how serious the conversation had turned.

“You actually believe all that, don't you?” Clark asked him as he wrapped his arms around Winn from behind. “Winn, you're too smart to be this dumb.” Clark teased and smiled as he pressed a kiss to Winn's temple. “Maybe you weren't perfect for Kara or Siobhan or any of the others but, Winn? You are for me. You're perfect.”

Winn turned in Clark's arms, a look of awe on his face.

“You really believe that, don't you?” Winn asked.

“I do.” Clark said earnestly.

“But. But you're Clark Kent!” Winn stressed, his eyes ridiculously wide, and Clark couldn't resist a small laugh.

“And you're Winn Schott so I think we're pretty even.” Clark smiled sweetly.

“We're not even close, Clark!” Winn exclaimed.

“I think this is one we'll have to agree to disagree on.” Clark teased, a smirk on his face.

“You're insane!” Winn scoffed, lowering his head to Clark's chest and laughing as the tension began to drain from his shoulders.

“I guess you could say that I am since I'm kind of crazy in love with this guy who can't see how great he really is.” Clark said casually, waiting to see what Winn's reaction would be. 

“You...what?” Winn gasped out, pulling back to look Clark in the eyes.

“I love you.” Clark said as easily as if he were talking about how blue the sky was or how green the grass is.

Winn felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

“No one's ever said that to me before.” Winn said softly as he clutched Clark's shirt tightly in his shaking hands.

“You've not known very many intelligent people in your life, have you?” Clark asked, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Winn, you are absolutely amazing and anyone that can't see that, well, they definitely need to have their eyes checked.” Clark said as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

Winn's mouth dropped open in shock.

“You're beautiful. Quite possibly the smartest person I've ever met. You're funny and when you look at me, you see Clark. Not, not just Superman. But you see me and Winn, gosh, that's something I never thought I could have. Not even with Lois, who I will always care deeply about. Even she couldn't get past Superman's persona to see Clark. I never thought I'd have anyone like this after Lois left. But here you are. With me. Not because I'm Superman but in spite of it. So, so yes, I love you. I can tell you as often as you'd like, if-if you want me to.” Clark shifted nervously from one foot to the other as he waited for Winn to say something.

“I love you too, Clark.” Winn finally said when he spoke. The smile on his face nearly took Clark's breath away.

“Oh. Oh, thank god. Okay because I wasn't sure what I was going to do if you didn't.” Clark laughed, his nervousness bleeding through.

“That was never a possibility, babe.” Winn grinned, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

Clark blushed.

“You're gorgeous, you know? Even when you blush. Actually, especially when you blush.” Winn rambled off causing the blush on Clark's cheeks to darken. “See! Beautiful!” Winn exclaimed as he leaned up to press a kiss to Clark's slightly parted lips. 

Before Winn could move away, Clark wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close and holding him tight against his chest.

“You were really nervous I didn't feel as strongly as you, weren't you?” Winn asked him as he tightened his own hold on the super man in his arms.

“Kind of.” Clark admitted shyly.

“I think, Clark, you're gonna be stuck with me until you decide you've had enough.” Winn teased.

“So, never then?” Clark asked, pulling back to look at Winn. “Can I just keep you forever?”

Winn smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Forever works for me. But uh, we've still got to tell Kara first.” Winn laughed, completely okay and no longer worried about his friend finally knowing the truth.

“How about we tell her tomorrow?” Clark asked, a grin suddenly tugging at his lips, as he leaned in to press a kiss under Winn's jaw.

“Tomorrow is good. Tomorrow is great.” Winn said in a hurry, tipping his head backwards as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Perfect.” Clark said against his neck, completely missing the wide smile on Winn's face.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this other than imagining Winn having a bit of a freakout over having to inform Kara that he's dating Clark. It took a slightly different turn halfway through but I like it. Hope you guys do too!


End file.
